Dein Freund in allen Zeiten
by JenniferMcFly
Summary: <html><head></head>Marty bekommt überraschenden Besuch von seinem alten Freund Doc Brown. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude währt nur kurz, als plötzlich Cliff Tannen und Andrew Strickland aus dem Jahr 2085 auftauchen und Marty entführen.</html>
1. Kapitel 1:  Happy Birthday, Marty

Das hier ist meine erste Gesichte zu Zurück in die Zukunft und ich hoffe euch gefällt das erste Kapitel.  
>Ich habe mir wirklich große Mühe gegeben, alle Fakten der Filme zu beachten und in die Story mit einfließen zu lassen. Deswegen würde ich mich sehr über Kritik freuen. An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich auch noch mal herzlich bei meiner Betaleserin.<p>

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an „Zurück in die Zukunft". Ich mache mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Umsatz und Gewinn, sondern veröffentliche sie nur, um anderen Fans eine Freude zu machen und weil ich Spaß am Schreiben habe.  
><span>Inhaltsangabe:<span>  
>Marty bekommt überraschenden Besuch von seinem alten Freund Doc Brown. Doch die Wiedersehensfreude währt nur kurz, als plötzlich Cliff Tannen und Andrew Strickland aus dem Jahr 2085 auftauchen und Marty entführen. Kurze Zeit später stellt sich mit der Hilfe des jungen Teenagers Calvin heraus, dass Marty in einem Gefängnis für Zeitreisende gelandet ist…<p>

Titel: Dein Freund in allen Zeiten  
>Kapitel 1: Happy Birthday, Marty<p>

In den frühen Morgenstunden, des 12. Juni 1991, lag eine angenehme Stille über den Dächern der Eastwood Street. Die Straße gehörte zu einem der vielen neuen Siedlungsgebiete von Hill Valley, genauer gesagt dem in Hilldale und befand sich lediglich einen Katzensprung von der gleichnamigen Schlucht entfernt.  
>Die Lichter in den meisten Häusern waren wohl schon seit längerer Zeit erloschen und deren Bewohner schlummerten bereits friedlich.<br>Nur im Garten der kleinen Villa, welche das frisch verheiratete Ehepaar McFly bewohnte, herrschte noch reges Treiben…

Eine milde Brise wirbelte durch die braunen Haare des jungen Musikers, als dieser damit beschäftigt war, die letzten Reste einer ausgelassen Überraschungsparty zu beseitigen, die seine Freunde zu Ehren seines 23-jährigen Geburtstags gaben. Er konnte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, heute 23 Jahre alt geworden zu sein. Die letzten Monate waren wie im Flug an Marty vorüber gezogen und sein Leben sehr verändert.  
>Erst kam der Erfolg mit der Band. Die ersten Touren durch die Staaten und damit der lang ersehnte Reichtum.<br>Er gönnte er sich erstmal einen schicken, kirschrot lackierten Porsche 356 Cabriolet, sowie ein Eigenheim und noch vieles mehr.  
>Für die meisten Außenstehenden klang es nach dem typischen Anfang eines Lebens auf der Überholspur und so musste es sich wohl auch für den jungen Mann anfühlen, denn alle seine Träume schienen in Erfüllung zu gehen.<br>Die Krönung des Ganzen war mit Sicherheit, als er seine langjährige Freundin, Jennifer Parker – ähm nun McFly, vor knapp einem Monat endlich heiratete. Beide hatten sich diesen finalen Schritt ihrer Beziehung gut überlegt, denn sie wollten auf jeden Fall verhindern, dass sich ihr Leben in einen Alptraum verwandelte. So wie sie es während einer Zeitreise ins Jahr 2015 erleben mussten.  
>Bei dem Gedanken an Zeitreisen verschwand das Lächeln von Marty's Lippen augenblicklich und er starrte in den langsam erbleichenden Mond des Nachthimmels.<p>

Wie lange hatte er seinen alten Freund Doc schon nicht mehr gesehen? Fünf oder sechs Jahre?  
>Was wohl aus ihm und seiner Familie geworden war? Viele Fragen, auf die Marty wohl nie eine Antwort bekommen würde, es sei denn, Doc würde zurückkehren. Wo immer dieser sich gerade aufhielt. Im ersten Jahr nach Doc's Verschwinden, verbrachte Marty fast jeden Tag damit, auf dessen Rückkehr zu warten, aber nichts geschah. Und nachdem die alte Garage, in der der Wissenschaftler zuvor lebte, zwangsversteigert wurde, versuchte Marty mit der Vergangenheit abzuschließen. Das war einfacher gesagt als getan, denn die Beiden hatten einfach zu viele verrückte Abenteuer in der Vergangenheit, Gegenwart und Zukunft miteinander durchlebt.<br>„Ich wünschte wirklich Sie wären hier, Doc", flüsterte Marty leise.

Plötzlich ertönte eine tiefes Donnergrollen und lies Marty erschrocken aus seinen Gedanken zucken. Hektisch drehte er seinen Kopf und sah durch die Hecken am Gartenzaun grelle, blaue Lichtblitze schimmern. Marty runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn „Jesus Christ, was war das?", murmelte er verwundert und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
>In seinem Kopf begann es blitzschnell zu rattern. Das konnte doch unmöglich der Doc sein? Oder etwa doch? Der De Lorean wurde doch damals von einem Zug komplett zerstört.<br>Während Marty weiter nachdachte, hörte er auch schon das wohlbekannte Zischen einer Flügeltür. Nun bestand kein Zweifel mehr. Doc war hier, vor seinem Haus!  
>Ohne auch nur eine Sekunde länger zu zögern, lief er auch schon aufgeregt aus dem Gartentor und prallte mit einer Person zusammen. „Verdammt", meckerte er, rappelte sich wieder auf und starrte geschockt in das Gesicht von keinem Geringeren als Doktor Emmett L. Brown persönlich.<br>"Das ist stark, Doc!", stotterte Marty sprachlos.  
>Doc Brown fasste Marty in gewohnt hektischer Manier an den Schultern und dirigierte den jungen Mann geschickt in Richtung Zeitmaschine. „Marty, wir haben keine Zeit für lange Wiedersehensreden. Du musst mit mir zurückkommen!", sprach der Wissenschaftler aufgeregt und lies nur von Marty ab, um dessen Mülltonen zu durchsuchen.<br>Schnell hatte Doc einige Utensilien zusammen gesammelt. Er lief zum De Lorean und öffnete den Deckel von Mr. Fusion, um diesen mit Energie zu versorgen.  
>„Wie? Wohin und warum?", fragte Marty verwirrt. Aufgeregt folgte er dem Erfinder. Dieser blickte seinen jungen Freund nur mit ernster Miene an. „Großer Gott, Marty! Dafür haben wir jetzt wirklich keine Zeit. Aber, um es kurz zu sagen, wir fahren erst zurück in die Vergangenheit und dann in die Zukunft!"<br>Nervös rieb Marty seinen Nacken und verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Doc, falls sie sich noch erinnern können, das hatten wir doch alles schon mal! Moment mal, was soll denn das werden Doc?"  
>„Marty, worauf wartest du denn noch? Steig ins Auto! Wir haben jetzt keine Zeit dafür!" Der Ton, in der Stimme des Wissenschaftlers, wurde schärfer. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung öffnete er die schwere Beifahrertür und drängte seinen Gegenüber zur Eile.<br>„Nein, nein, nein, Doc. Sie tauchen hier plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts auf. Sie reden wirren Zeugs. Ich werde nirgends hingehen bevor…" Der Doc verlor soeben seine Geduld und unterbrach ihn: „Verstehst du denn nicht? Marty, wir müssen etwas für unsere Familien tun?"  
>„Nicht, so schnell, Doc! Wovon sprechen Sie? Was ist denn mit unseren Familien passiert? Ist etwas mit unseren Kindern? Sagen Sie mir doch einfach mal was los ist!"<br>„Nicht ganz, Marty. Wir müssen zurück, um die Spuren deiner… ähm unserer Zeitreisen zu verwischen, sonst kommt es in der Zukunft zu einer gigantischen Katastrophe. Dieser und andere Vorfälle führen zu einer Kettenreaktion, der das ganze Zeit…"  
>Der Wissenschaftler konnte nicht mehr zu Ende sprechen. Wie aus dem Nichts, tauchten plötzlich zwei hochgewachsene Herren in einer Art futuristischer Polizeiuniform auf.<br>Auf deren Brust prangte ein rötliches, sanduhrförmiges Symbol mit den Buchstaben ASPTT*.  
>„Wenn wir Sie da nicht gerade auf frischer Tat ertappt haben, Doktor Brown?", grinste der ältere, glatzköpfige Officer und trat einen Schritt näher. „Es war nicht gerade clever von Ihnen, zu flüchten, mir ist noch Niemand entkommen."<br>Emmett wurde mit einem Schlag kreidebleich und torkelte einige Meter zurück. Marty, dem die ganze Szene suspekt erschien, schielte unauffällig zur Seite.  
>„Doc, was ist hier los? Das sind doch nicht etwa wieder Terroristen mit denen sie sich eingelassen haben, oder?", flüsterte er. Doch diese Frage sollte unbeantwortet bleiben.<br>„Und wenn haben wir da?", sprach der jüngere der beiden Männer und drehte seinen Kopf leicht zur Seite.  
>„Ihren Komplizen - Martin Seamus McFly. Es wird uns eine große Freude sein, die uns vorliegenden Haftbefehle gegen Sie zu vollstrecken. Officer Strickland, bitte nehmen sie diesen Mister McFly in Gewahrsam!"<br>Marty wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, als er einen harten Schlag auf den Hinterkopf spürte und alles um ihn herum in Schwärze versank.

*ASPTT- American Society for the Prevention of Time Traveling(Amerikanische Gesellschaft für die Prävention von Zeitreisen)


	2. Kapitel 2: Die Zukunft

Hey Leute,  
>hat doch etwas länger gedauerter, als ursprünglich. Aber hier ist das zweite Kapitel^^<br>lg Jenni  
>An dieser Stelle bedanke ich mich auch noch mal herzlich bei meiner Betaleserin PenelopeS für ihre Unterstützung.<br>  
>Disclaimer:<span> Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an „Zurück in die Zukunft". Ich mache mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Umsatz und Gewinn, sondern veröffentliche sie nur, um anderen Fans eine Freude zu machen und weil ich Spaß am Schreiben habe.

Kapitel 2: The Future

Langsam kam der junge Gitarrist wieder zu sich und verspürte sogleich stechende Kopfschmerzen. Vor Schmerz stöhnend drehte er seinen Kopf von der einen zur anderen Seite des Bettes, indem er anscheinend lag.  
>Was war mit ihm passiert? Das Letzte an das er sich noch erinnerte war, dass er gestern ausgelassen seinen Geburtstag feierte. Seinen Kopfschmerzen nach zu urteilen, vielleicht doch etwas zu ausgelassen.<br>In der Nacht bedrückte ihn ein verrückter Traum. Doc Brown bat ihn, mit ihm zurück in die Vergangenheit zu reisen, um dann zum krönenden Anschluss auch noch von zwei Polizisten verhaftet zu werden.  
>„Ach, was für ein seltsamer Traum", gähnte Marty verschlafen und sah sich vorsichtig um, damit ihm die Kopfschmerzen nicht den Schädel sprengten.<br>Ihm genügte dieser flüchtige, leicht getrübte Blick, um zu erkennen, dass er sich leider nicht in seinem eigenen Schlafzimmer befand.  
>Stutzend entdeckte er in einer Ecke des abgedunkelten Raums den Schatten einer vertraut wirkenden Silhouette. Doch infolge der Dunkelheit konnte er nur vermuten, wer sich dort aufhielt.<br>„Doc, sind Sie das?", fragte er mit erwartungsvoller Stimme und hoffte, dass es sich bei der Person tatsächlich um den Wissenschaftler handelte. Eine Antwort erhielt er zu seinem Bedauern nicht.  
>Stattdessen schritt die Person vorsichtig auf das Bett zu, in dem Marty immer noch lag.<br>„Schon gut.", sagte eine freundliche, unbekannte, männliche Stimme und die Gestalt nahm auf der Bettkante Platz. „Du hast fast fünf Stunden geschlafen und ich denke, du hast fürchterliche Kopfschmerzen?"  
>Marty fühlte erst jetzt ein feuchtes Tuch auf seiner Stirn. Er blinzelte ein paar Mal und versuchte etwas klarer zu sehen.<br>„Warum ist es hier so dunkel?", fragte Marty irritiert. Sein Gegenüber grinste amüsiert und zog seine Augenbraue in die Höhe.  
>„Liegt das nicht ganz klar auf der Hand? Ich wollte nicht, dass deine Hornhaut überstimuliert wird und sich damit deine Kopfschmerzen noch verschlimmern. Aber jetzt bist du erstmal - mehr oder weniger gesund - im guten alten Jahr 2085." Der unbekannte Teenager lächelte.<br>Wieder blinzelte Marty. Warum klang das, was der Junge da von sich gab nur so verflucht nach Doc? Wenn nur sein Schädel nicht so hämmern würde.  
>Doch Moment! Was hatte er gesagt - 2085?<br>„Das ist stark, Jesus Christ - 2085?"", schrie Marty, total überfordert mit der ganzen Situation und saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett. Die Kopfschmerzen existierten nicht mehr.  
>Plötzlich flammte das Licht im Raum auf und er erkannte, dass die junge Person vor ihm, wohl eine Art orange futuristische Gefängnisuniform trug. Es traf Marty wie ein Blitz und er kam noch mehr mit seinen Gedanken ins Straucheln.<br>„Einen Moment ….", stieß er hervor.  
>Instinktiv riss sich der junge Gitarrist die Decke von seinem Leib und bemerkte zu seinem Entsetzten, dass er genau den gleichen Overall trug. Schlagartig wurde Marty klar, dass sein verrückter Traum wohl doch kein Traum war.<br>„Das… darf doch… nicht wahr sein!", stotterte Marty verstört. Er bewegte sich wie ein Krebs rückwärts so weit zurück, bis er schließlich - mit dem Oberkörper voran - über die Bettkante rutschte und hart auf den Boden aufschlug. „Oh… Jeez.", schrie Marty entsetzt und vor Schmerzen stöhnend auf.

Der junge Mann sah ihm bei seinen Freiübungen zu und dachte nur. „Armer Kerl, der denkt doch tatsächlich, dass er nur geträumt hat." Mitfühlend hockte er sich neben ihn auf den Boden.  
>„Ist alles Okay?", fragte er sichtlich besorgt.<br>„Dich hat es ja schlimm erwischt. Ich hab ja schon so einige Typen gesehen die hier im ASPTTP nach einer Verhaftung aufgewacht sind, aber noch Niemand war derart orientierungslos wie …", redete er einfach weiter.

An Marty prallte das Gerede ab, er hörte nicht mehr zu, da er ein paar Minuten benötigte, um sich halbwegs wieder zu beruhigen. Vorsichtig setzte sich Marty auf und fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch sein Haar.  
>„Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung wovon du gerade gesprochen hast, aber, wo zum Teufel bin ich hier gelandet?", fragte er leicht gereizt und unterbrach damit den Redefluss des Anderen. Dabei sah er den Jungen an.<p>

„Wie ich dir eben schon versucht habe zu erklären, bist du hier im ASPTTP gelandet, Kurzform für American Society für die Prävention von Zeitreisen im Hill Valley Zeitgefängnis. Für Jemanden der wegen eines Zeitreisevergehens hier ist, bist du ziemlich schwer von Begriff.", schmunzelte der braunhaarige Junge und versuchte seinen Zellengenossen etwas aufzumuntern. „Mann, mach doch nicht so ein Gesicht. Wir sitzen doch alle wegen der gleichen Sache hier."

Als Marty die Worte hörte, ließ er augenblicklich seine Schultern hängen und blickte geschockt in das Gesicht seines Gegenübers. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein? Er war im Jahr 2085 gelandet und dann auch noch in einem Gefängnis für Zeitreisende. Wie schlimm konnte es noch werden?  
>„Doc, wo sind wir hier nur wieder hingeraten", murmelte er unsicher vor sich hin.<p>

Der Teenager runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Doc? Ich kenne keinen Doc. Mein Name ist Calvin, genauer gesagt Calvin Martin McFly, aber meine Freunde nennen mich Cal.", meinte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und schickte sich an seinem Zellengenossen die Hand zu reichen.

Dieser allerdings sprang, wie von der Tarantel gestochen, auf und umkreiste den braunhaarigen Teenager aufmerksam.  
>"McFly? Calvin McFly? Aber du bist… mein… mein… ähm… meinte… man, du bist so groß!", stotterte der Ältere der beiden verwirrt.<br>In Marty's Kopf begann es zu rattern. Kein Wunder dass der Junge ihm so vertraut vorkam. Calvin schien einer seiner Nachfahren zu sein. Und abgesehen von der Körpergröße, sah er ihm sogar ähnlich. Calvin besaß dieselben strahlend blauen Augen und trug eine Frisur, die der seines Urgroßvaters ähnelte.  
>Aber warum war er hier gelandet? Das ergab doch keinen Sinn, oder? Na ja, darum sollte er sich später kümmern. Zunächst musste er sich ein gutes Alibi zulegen, denn durch seine Zeitreisen wusste Marty, das es nicht unbedingt klug war, wenn einer seiner Verwandten, oder irgendjemand anderes, seine wahre Identität kannte.<br>Andererseits, sinnierte Marty, kannten die Polizisten, die ihn verhafteten, seine wahre Identität.  
>Während Marty noch fieberhaft über einen geeigneten Namen für sich nachdachte, räusperte sich Calvin kurz.<br>„Ich möchte dich ja ungern in deinen Tagträumereien unterbrechen, aber wärst du wohl so freundlich mir deinen Namen zu nennen? Ich will dich nicht ständig mit 'Hey DU' ansprechen!"

"Ähm, der ist auch Mc F" unterbrach er sich hilflos, bevor das Bild eines Mannes vor seinem inneren Auge erschein. „Ähm… Michael, Michael Fox!", fuhr er fort. Der Name kam ihm so leicht über die Lippen. Kein Wunder, denn Michael J. Fox war - mit Abstand - sein Lieblingsschauspieler.  
>„Na ja, Hauptsache der Junge glaubt mir!", dachte Marty im Stillen und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen.<p>

Calvin spürte, dass etwas mit seinem Zellengenossen nicht stimmte. Er wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie wurde er das ungute Gefühl nicht los. Ein Grund, um auf der Hut zu sein, denn er spürte, dass man in der heutigen Zeit niemanden trauen sollte. Besonders nicht den Leuten, die man vor wenigen Minuten erst kennengelernte und von denen man nicht ahnte woher sie stammten.

-

Unruhig pflügte Emmett in seiner Zelle auf und ab. Er machte sich große Vorwürfe. Anstatt alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen, hatte er die ganze Situation nur noch verschlimmert und zu allem Überfluss hatte er Marty auch noch tiefer in den Schlamassel hineingezogen, als er ohnehin schon drin steckte.  
>"Hoffentlich geht es Marty gut? Nicht auszudenken was diese Behörde noch mit ihm anstellen wird.", murmelte der Wissenschaftler aufgelöst vor Sorge und fuhr mit den Fingern fahrig durch die zerzausten weißen Haare. Warum verdammt war er nicht schon früher auf den natürlichen Gedanken gekommen, dass eines Tages das Geheimnis um die Zeitmaschine in die falschen Hände gelangen konnte. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Bei allem, was er in der Vergangenheit, oder besser gesagt, in der Zukunft miterleben durfte.<br>Nur ungern erinnerte sich Doc an die Sache im Jahr 1985. Vielleicht hätte es ihm eine Lehre sein sollen.  
>Des Weiteren plagten ihn wahnsinnige Sorgen um seine eigene Familie, die er das letzte Mal im Jahre 2012 sah.<br>Ursprünglich wollte er sich dort endgültig mit dieser niederlassen, doch alles kam anderes an jenem Tag…  
>In bewährter Weise beendete er seinen verzweifelten Gedanken, als sich die Zellentür mit einem mechanischen Zischen öffnete und ein kurz gewachsener Polizist eintrat.<br>„Guten Morgen, Doktor Brown", sprach Officer Blacksmith mit ruhiger Stimme. Er sah den Wissenschaftler mit ernster Miene an und aktivierte die elektrische Fußfessel.  
>„Es wäre besser, wenn Sie mir folgen würden! Unser Direktor des Zeitstrafvollzugs möchte zu gerne mit ihnen über den Vorfall von gestern Abend sprechen. Dieses Mal empfehle ich ihnen, sich besser angemessen zu verhalten. Es sei denn, sie wollen am eigenen Leib spüren wie sich einige Gigawatt anfühlen?"<p>

-

In einem anderen Teil der Zeitstrafvollzugsanstalt stand Officer Tannen neben einem Schreibtisch aus Edelstahl und beobachtete seinen Vorgesetzten, der wütend auf den transparenten Bildschirm starrte. Die Szene zeigte den gestrigen Ausbruch von Dr. Emmet Brown.  
>„Wie konntest du inkompetenter Idiot nur zulassen, dass uns dieser sogenannte Wissenschaftler durch die Lappen ging? Wärst du nicht mein Stiefsohn hätte ich dich schon längst rausgeschmissen. Du bist genauso eine Null wie dein Vater. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Andrew die Sache gerettet hat und auch noch den meistgesuchten Zeitstraftäter aller Zeiten überhaupt verhaften konnte. Mein Großvater Gerald Strickland* wäre stolz auf seinen Urenkel gewesen." Der Sessel drehte sich und es erhob sich ein glatzköpfiger, älterer Mann - ungefähr 60 Jahre alt, wobei man sich bei der heutigen Verjüngungstechnik nie so ganz sicher sein konnte. Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung betrug im Jahre 2085 immerhin stolze 125 Jahre.<br>Cliff Tannen trat nah an seinem Vorgesetzten heran. Er knirschte gereizt mit den Zähnen und schluckte seine Wut hinunter. Auch wenn er nicht zu den schlausten Zeitgenossen zählte, wusste er, dass dieser Moment nicht geeignet war, um sich mit seinem Chef anzulegen.  
>„Ich werde in Zukunft besser auf unsere Insassen achten, Direktor… Marshall, Mr. Strickland, Sir."<p>

*Gerald Strickland war der Name von Marty High-School Vize-Schuldirektor in ersten Teil von Zidz.


	3. Kapitel 3: Hilfe in der Not oder

Ich bin Zurück mit einem einen Kapitel^-^

Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid, dass ich diesmal so ewig für das nächste Kapitel gebraucht habe… aber irgendwie hatte sich die letzte Zeit ziemlich viel um die Ohren.

Ich wollte mich bei den Leuten bedanken, die meine Story bereits angeklickt haben;) Selbstverständlich auch bei meiner Betaleserin für ihre Tatkräftige Unterstützung!

Disclaimer: Ich besitze keinerlei Rechte an „Zurück in die Zukunft". Ich mache mit dieser Geschichte keinerlei Umsatz und Gewinn, sondern veröffentliche sie nur, um anderen Fans eine Freude zu machen und weil ich Spaß am Schreiben habe.

Würde mich übrigens sehr über jederart von Kommentare freuen^^ Nun, aber genug gelabert! Wünsch ich euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!  
>-Szenenwechsel ** Zeitwechsel/ [] Anmerkungen für die Leser

lg Jenni

Kleines Vorwort zum Verständnis:  
>Dadurch, dass Doc mit der Hilfe von Marty aus dem Jahr 1991 versuchen wollte die Zukunft [2085A] zu ändern, werden beide verhaftet. Als Folge entsteht ein Alternative Zeitebene 2085 B. [Ähnlich wie es in Teil II passiert ist.]<p>

Kapitel 3: Hilfe in der Not oder doch nur eine Reihe von Missverständnissen"

** 1991

Die Schlagzeile des Hill Valley Telegraph am 13. Juni lautete:

_** MYSTERIÖSES VERSCHWINDEN EINES ROCKSTARS!**_

_ Der National sehr erfolgreiche Sänger und Gitarrist der Band Pinheads Martin 'Marty' Seamus McFly(23), wurde gestern von seiner Frau als vermisst gemeldet. Mr. McFly wurde nach Zeugenangaben das letzte Mal am 12. Juni gegen 4:30 Uhr morgens gesehen.  
>Die Polizei hat die Ermittlungen bereits aufgenommen und geht nach derzeitigem Ermittlungsstand nicht von einem Gewaltverbrechen aus.<br>Hinweise, die zum Aufenthaltsort des Vermissten führen, werden von der Örtlichen Polizeistation in Hill Valley aufgenommen._

Doch wie es mit den meisten Rockbands, die einfach in der Versenkung verschwanden, gerieten auch die Pinheads mit der Zeit langsam in Vergessenheit…

** 2085

Einige Sekunden vergingen schweigend, in denen es dem Erfinder des Zeitreisens zusehends schwer fiel die erforderliche Ernsthaftigkeit aufzubringen, die diese Situation eigentlich verlangte, um nicht augenblicklich in schallendes Gelächter zu verfallen. Denn die schauspielerischen Fähigkeiten des jungen blonden Officer Galen Blacksmith - vor den Überwachungskameras – amüsierten den erstaunten Wissenschaftler. Möglicherweise sollte Galen es mal in Betracht ziehen seinen Job hier an den Nagel zu hängen und stattdessen sein Können in Hollywood unter Beweis zu stellen. Das nötige Talent schien er - nach Emmett's Meinung - zu besitzen.  
>Doch der Doc musste sich trotz seiner Begeisterung zusammen reißen und ließ sich äußerlich nichts von seinem inneren Triumph anmerken. Falls je heraus kommen sollte, dass der junge Mann, der im Übrigen noch sein Urenkel war, ihm gestern Abend bei seiner Flucht zur Hand gegangen war; wäre auch die letzte Möglichkeit die Zukunft, oder besser gesagt, die Vergangenheit zu verändern – versiebt.<p>

„Brown, wollen Sie hier Staubansetzen, oder was? Bewegen sie ihre faulen Knochen! Ich werde hier nicht für's in der Gegend rumstehen bezahlt, wissen Sie!" Gespielt grob packte Galen den Gefangen an der Schulter, zerrte ihn aus seiner Gefängniszelle und steckte ihm geschickt, blitzschnell einen kleinen Papierfetzen in die vordere Brusttasche seines Overall, so dass die lässige Kamera es nicht mitverfolgen konnte. „Direktor Strickland wartet äußerst ungern auf Arrestanten und vor allem auf solche – wie Sie es sind! Also Bewegung, Doktor Brown! Oder wollen sie, dass ich wirklich grob werde?" Mit diesem Statement unterstützte Galen seine vorgeschobene Loyalität zur ASPTT und trieb Emmett vor sich her. „Natürlich möchte ich das nicht, Officer!", meinte der Wissenschaft gelassen und ließ sich von Galen durch die verzweigten Flure des Gefängnisses führen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich auf der linken Seite eine große Metalltür, durch die die Beiden schritten und dann abrupt stehen blieben. Wenige Blicke genügten um festzustellen, dass in diesem Raum nur ein Metalltisch und einige Sitzgelegenheiten gab.  
>Doch kaum hatten die beiden den Raum betreten, bemerkte Emmett, wie sich die harten Gesichtszüge und die steife Körperhaltung des Officer sich veränderten.<p>

Trotzdem wirkte der Jüngere angespannt und beäugte seinen Urgroßvater ernst. „Wir sind hier in Befragungsraum HS01", erklärte Galen mit einer gefassten Stimme bevor er fort fuhr. „In diesem Trakt, werden die Überwachungskameras zu unserem Glück erst aktiviert, wenn Direktor Strickland die Befragung beginnt."  
>Flüchtig nahm er Notiz davon, dass sein kleines Multifunktionsgerät warnend vibrierte.<br>„Es bleiben uns noch präzise eine Minute und 59 Sekunden, um weitere Details zu besprechen." Hektisch atmete der Officer ein und rückte nervös seine Uniform zurecht. „Am besten verweigerst du deine Aussage über den Vorfall! Officer Strickland hat die Begabung, jeden Insassen in irgendwelche Widersprüche zu verwickeln, wenn er das will!"

Doc fuchtelte in gewohnter Art wild mit seinen Händen in der Luft, als er antwortete „Bei Issac Newton, Galen! Hätte unser Vorhaben nur funktioniert… dann wären die Pläne für die Zeitmaschine nie in die falschen Hände geraten. Und diese ganze temporale Ebene wäre längst überschrieben worden!" Doc verlor fast die Fassung, als er sich weiter über den Fehlschlag seines eigenen Plans aufregte. Allerdings unterbrach Galen seinen Urgroßvater, indem er ihn vorsichtig an den Schultern packte und rüttelte.  
>„Brown- ähm Emmett… ich meinte Urgroßvater. Darüber kannst du dich später immer noch genug opponieren, nur jetzt haben wir wirklich keine Zeit!", drängte der Anfang zwanzig Jährige impulsiv und legte ein ähnliches Verhalten wie sein Urgroßvater an den Tag.<br>Emmett seufzte: „Du hast so recht Galen! Es ist nur, ich fühle mich für alles was hier passiert verantwortlich. Faszinierend wie viel Ärger diese Zeitreisen mit sich bringen."  
>Mit diesen Worten ließ sich der Wissenschaftler resigniert in einen der unbequemen Sitzgelegenheiten sinken. „Oh Junge! Es wird Monate dauern, einen neuen funktionstüchtigen Plan auszuarbeiten!"<br>„Ich weiß… Ich weiß. Du solltest lieber das Positive darin sehen. Wenn du die Zeitmaschine nicht erfunden hättest, würde ich jetzt wohl kaum vor dir stehen? Naja… wie auch immer… Ich hab dir in einen 55-stelligen Code in die Jacke gesteckt. Diesem Code musst in das kleine quadratische Modul in deiner Zelle eingeben, dadurch wird ein transparentes Hologramm deiner Person erzeugt. Mit diesem kannst du dich mit deinem Freund Martin in Verbindung setzen kannst.  
>Dieser Code, wird im Übrigen auch dafür sorgen, dass während des Gesprächs keine Videoüberwachung in den Zellen stattfinden kann. Aber denk daran, dass dieser Code maximal 10 Minuten und 4 Sekunden lang benutzt werden kann!"<p>

Kaum hatte Galen zu Ende gesprochen, öffnete sich die Metalltür mit einen mechanischen Zischen. Es traten Direktor Strickland und Officer Strickland ein.  
>„Wie ich sehe, haben Sie ihren Job erfüllt! Gute Arbeit Officer Blacksmith! Nehmen Sie sich den Rest des Tages frei." Mit diesen Worten schlug der Direktor dem jungen Mann auf die Schulter. „Wenigsten sind Sie keine Null!", resümierte er nüchtern. Galen erwiderte nur ein knappes „Danke, Sir", bevor er leicht überhastet den Raum verließ.<p>

In einem großen Apartment, in einem luxuriösen Seniorenhotel, am anderen Ende der Stadt wollte gerade eine sehr alte Dame ihr altmodisches Fotoalbum zu klappen und beiseite legen, als es ihr aus den Händen gilt und auf dem Teppich landete. Dabei fiel ein alter und vergilbterer Brief heraus. Genervt runzelte, die mittlerweile ergraute Jennifer, ihre faltige Stirn. „Das muss auch immer mir passieren", meckerte sie mit rauer Stimme, als sie sich aufrichtete, um das Papier vom Boden aufzuheben. Der Brief öffnete sich und sie erschrak, als sie zu lesen begann..

_ 14.06.91  
>Liebe Jennifer,<br>ich habe den Artikel in der Zeitung gelesen. Du suchst nach mir und daher schreibe ich dir nun diesen Brief.  
>Mir ist an meinem Geburtstag endlich klar geworden, dass mir alles zu viel geworden ist. Der Druck in der Band und die ständige Öffentlichkeit…<br>Vielleicht war unsere Ehe zu diesem Zeitpunkt ein Fehler, da ich einfach noch nicht bereit war. Ich wünsche dir auf deinem weiteren Lebensweg viel Glück…  
>Ich werde nie wieder zu dir zurückkommen, deshalb höre einfach auf nach mir zu suchen. Informiere bitte meine Eltern!<em>

_Martin Seamus McFly_

[Die ASPTT schrieb diesen Brief, um Marty verschwinden zu erklären]

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein...  
>Um die aufkommenden Erinnerungen wieder in ihr Unterbewusstsein zu verbannen, schüttelte Jennifer energisch ihren Kopf. Eigentlich war sie über den Schmerz schon längst hinweg. Trotzdem traf dieser Brief sie immer noch zutiefst - hart wie ein Blitzschlag. Er zog ihr nach wie vor den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Vor allem, da Jennifer an diesem Tag erfuhr, das sie ein Kind erwartete.<p>

Rückblickend musste Jennifer feststellen, dass manche Ereignisse in der Vergangenheit einen entscheidenden Einfluss auf die Zukunft haben. Vermutlich würden es einige Menschen als Schicksal bezeichnen, aber Jennifer war sich in diesem Moment ganz sicher, dass Marty und sie einfach nicht zusammen sein sollten.  
>Die Zeitreise ins Jahr 2015 hätte Jennifer eine Lehre sein sollen, den schon dort erlebten sie keine glückliche Zukunft.<br>Doch damals wollte sich ihr Herz einfach nicht mit dieser Tatsache abfinden, weil die unglücklichen Verstrickungen, die zu diesem Zukunftsszenario geführten, in der Realität nie stattfanden.  
>Es führte dazu, dass in ihr Hoffnung aufflammte. Marty hatte es ihr am Tag ihrer Verlobung versprochen.<p>

Nur anscheinend schien es dem Fluss der Zeit egal, wie hart jemand versuchte, es diesmal anders – besser zu machen. Im Endeffekt hatten sie beide keine Chance – wirklichen Einfluss zu nehmen.  
>„Jetzt, wo ich zurückblicke, war es für mich das Beste." Ein zufriedenes Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie führte ein gutes Leben. Jennifer hatte einen guten Job bekommen und verdiente genug Geld, um sich und ihr Kind durchzubringen.<br>„Marty ist nun definitiv ein Teil meiner Vergangenheit!", schnaubte Jennifer verächtlich, zerriss sorgfältig den Brief und warf ihn in den modernen Mülleimer, der den Brief in seine kleinsten atomaren Bestandteile zerlegte.

Es dauerte Stunden bis Emmett wieder in seine Zelle geführt wurde und damit dieses zermürbende Verhör endlich ein Ende fand.  
>Zur Erleichterung des Tüftlers konnten weder Direktor Strickland, noch sein Sohn irgendwelche Information aus ihm hervorlocken. Trotzdem nahm ihn die Befragung mit und zog gewaltig an seinen Nerven.<br>Er nahm sich vor, kurz mit Marty reden und sich dann sofort hinzulegen. Wahrscheinlich wurde er für diese Zeitreise-Abenteuer einfach zu alt. Erschöpft fischte Doc den Papierzettel mit dem Code aus der Brusttasche seines Overalls und gab diesen in das von Galen beschriebe Modul ein.

In der Zwischenzeit fing es draußen schon an zu dämmern. Calvin saß auf seinem Bett und knabberte mürrisch an seinen Lebensmittel-Pillen.  
>„Ich hasse diese Dinger", jammerte er und schluckte sie widerwillig hinunter. Er besaß keine andere Wahl, außer er wollte eine ganze Nacht hungern.<br>Aus den Augenwinkeln musterte Calvin seinen neuen Mitbewohner – Marty, alias Michael – neugierig. Dieser beschäftige sich ebenfalls mit einer der Pillen. Nur das er sie angeekelt wieder auf den Teller zu spuckte.  
>„Was zum Geier ist das für ein Zeug? Bah… Schmeckt genauso grausam wie der Hackbraten meiner Schwester!", äußerte Marty mit einem angewiderten und fragenden Blick in Calvins Richtung.<p>

„Naja das sind staatlich verordnete Vitamin-Präparate. Sie sind günstig in der Herstellung. Damit senkt der Staat die Kosten für die Unterbringung von Straftätern. Gewöhne dich lieber daran. Hier gibt es nichts anderes! Es sei denn – du hast Kontakte!", erwiderte Calvin und schob sich eine weitere der Pillen in seinen Mund.

„Das ist ein schwacher Trost, danke Calvin!", entgegnete Marty süffisant und verdrehte theatralisch die Augen. Genervt ließ er sich auf seine Matratze sinken. „Spitze. Echt Spitze", raunte er und seufzte „Was würde ich jetzt nur für eine gekühlte Pepsi und ein großes Stück von Jen's selbstgemachter Pizza geben – mit extra viel Käse!"

Cal konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, je länger er mit Michael zusammen war, umso mehr verschwand das Misstrauen, das er zu Beginn fühlte.  
>Irgendwie war ihm der Ältere sogar sympathisch. Außerdem erinnerte seine ganze Art und Weise sehr an seinen Großvater Michael. Könnte mit dem Namen zusammenhängen, vermutete Cal. Bei diesem Gedanken wurde Calvin schwermütig, denn erst jetzt bemerkte er, wie sehr ihm seine Familie und Freunde fehlten. Also versuchte er sie eilig zu verbannen und wechselte das Thema.<br>„Jen? Ist das der Name deiner Freundin?", hakte er nach. Dabei erhob sich Cal von seinem Bett und stand nun unmittelbar vor Marty.

Erst jetzt wurde dem jungen Gitarristen klar, dass er wohl etwas zu unvorsichtig mit einigen Information umging. „Ähm… könnte man so sagen, denke ich", fing Marty unbehaglich zu lachten und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Cool bleiben lautete die Devise.

Überraschend erklang eine digitalisierte Stimme durch die Lautsprecher an der Decke.  
>„Unerwarteter Fehler im Betriebssystem aufgetreten. Aktuell aktivierte Überwachungseinheiten werden aus Sicherheitsgründen vorübergehend heruntergefahren! System meldet einen digitalen Datentransfer, verbleibende Zeit: zehn Sekunden!"<p>

Marty und Calvin starrten sich mit fragend an und riefen zur selben Zeit:  
>„Was zum Teufel war das?"<br>Ein kleines Modul an der Wand begann soeben heftig zu blinken und Calvin trat näher heran. „Wow! Ich bin jetzt schon seit 3 Monaten hier, aber das ist neu!", stammelte der Teen fasziniert, als seine Finger vorsichtig über die Apparatur fuhren.

Plötzliche materialisierte sich ein Hologramm mitten in der Zelle.  
>„DOC!" schrie Marty aufgeregt aus vollem Hals, riss die Augen ungläubig auf und sprang stürmisch von seinem Bett auf.<p>

Das Hologramm des Wissenschaftlers lächelte sichtlich erleichtert.  
>„Es tut so gut dich wiederzusehen Marty, wie gehst es Dir?", fragte der Doc fürsorglich und versuchte Marty an der Schulter zu packen, doch seine Hand griff ins Leere. Die moderne Technik war für den Geschmack des Erfinders noch etwas verbesserungswürdig.<p>

„Mikey – nicht Marty, oder Doc?", antwortete Marty und deutete unauffällig auf den leicht abseits stehenden Calvin. „Ach wundervoll, alles läuft prima! Wissen sie, falls es ihnen noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte Doc! Wir sitzen hier hinter Schwedischen Gardinen!", gab der Sänger keifend und ironisch zum Besten.  
>Natürlich verstand Doc sofort die Geste von Marty und korrigierte sich „Selbstverständlich weiß ich das, Mikey!" Doch über die letzte Aussage seines Freundes konnte der Doc überhaupt nicht lachen, vielleicht lag es an daran, dass er total übermüdet war, oder Marty sich im Ton vergriffen hatte.<br>„Allerdings ist das kein Grund dich aufzuregen. Ich gebe zu ich habe uns in Schwierigkeiten gebracht! Aber wenn ich mich recht erinnere, warst du Derjenige, der meine Anweisungen nicht expliziert ausgeführt hatte!"

Deutlich trat eine Ader des Zorns an Marty's Stirn hervor. Dies ließ nichts Gutes verheißen.  
>„He! Eine Sekunde mal, Doc! Wollen sie damit sagen, dass ich an allem Schuld bin?", starrte zähneknirschend Marty in das Gesicht seines langjährigen Freundes. Sein sonst so gut kontrollierbares Temperament geriet langsam außer Kontrolle.<p> 


End file.
